The Ed of their lives
by john Germoxican
Summary: A four part episode that takes place after Big Picture show. The Ed's have to enter a school sports team again in order to pass junior high, since football wasn't helping them they need to do the other football. This is my second Ed, Edd, & Eddy fic.
1. First day

**This is a story that I have been thinking of doing for a couple of weeks, and it's a good way to start the new Ed, Edd, and Eddy series, and plus the world cup is on its way. The story is explained in the plot, but I will have original characters, and adults will appear in this episode. (Note: This isn't a musical, only a ST is in the background)Also, this takes place after BPS, so you don't get confused. And another thing I forgot to add: This is the start of me using my own original songs, because I think it's time for me to do my own songs now. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Ed, Edd, & Eddy in the Ed of their lives**

**Episode 1: The Field of Ed**

**Plot: Before the Eds could go into their freshman year, they need to pass their last year of junior high at Peach Creek, before the school after the summer break turns into a High School. The only way the eds can graduate is if they join a team sport, unlike what happen with the football incident. The aftermath was that the football team was folded for the season, Eddy was banned for attempting to become a mascot, and betraying the team, Ed can become the mascot again, but it doesn't count for anything, Double D can actually graduate, but the main problem is that he will not be able to be in the same classes with Eddy and Ed, and this time it's for real. Since they only have School from March to June left, the Eds must find a sport they will be able to do. What Sport will it be?**

It is six in the morning, and Double D looks at the clock, his alarm hasn't gone off as he likes to listen to music before getting up before taking a shower to get ready for school, but this was one morning he didn't want to get for, it may be Friday but this is not a day to enjoy, it' not a test he's taking, it's not even an evaluation, it's a choice he has to make. Double D decided to get up early and began to get his shower equipment, a little slower than he has done before. His alarm radio turns on.

"Good Morning Peach Creek, this is radio Dan in the morning with your Friday morning wake up call. Before we head to this morning's song, today makes the last day of tryouts for the Peach Creek Cobblers soccer team, who in their past history has not won a game in over 15 years and has not made the playoffs in those 15 years due to only playing with nine men and losing by a huge margin, the worst would be 10-0 in the 2005 season, by our rivals, The Lemon Brook Lumpers. To add to that, the Cobblers had done the following: They have been unable to score, only manage to get at least 5-9 shots on goal, and not capable of scoring a penalty shot; I can read the list all day folks. Will it make a difference this season? To be honest, no. Let's face it, the team has not changed from its past mistakes, and no one even bothers to watch them play, the only reason I am even there is because I have no choice but to commentate the games, but until something exciting happens, we will just see the worst team that has ever played. The only sport team that has done justice was the men's basketball team in 1972, and there are other awards, but I will not get into them right now. The season begins a week from now, and let's give a hand to the brave souls that are attempting to change the losing streak to a winning streak. And for today's morning wake up call, we have a brand new song from TD RO called "World of Fear" from The lasted album "The Elders Are Jerks" that is just a great protest and sad song. Once again, this is DJ Dan in the morning, and hope you like your wake up call" DJ Dan finished talking and the song begins, but Double D continued with his routine. [The song plays in the back ground]

**(Double D arrives at the bathroom and gets into the shower)**

**What has this world come too?**

**Why are we now slaves to them**

**Can't even say that I am through **

**They have struck us with their venom**

**(Double D starts the shower, and for the first time doesn't enjoy it)**

**They now force us to give up our souls**

**We have no choice but to pray**

**We now belong to a World of Fear**

**Where we can't even shed a Tear**

**Now everyone is the prey**

**We can't even pray**

**Because we run from the prey.**

**(Double eats his breakfast along with parents, who are in their own conversation)**

**What did we do to deserve this**

**Why must we be the ones to start suffering**

**Did we hurt them in anyway**

**Why rule with and iron fist**

**And why are the videos buffering**

**why must we throw our dreams in the bay**

**Can't we all just get along **

**Or do we need to sing this song**

**(Double D goes back to the bathroom and begins brushing his teeth)**

**They now force us to give up our souls**

**We have no choice but to pray**

**We now belong to a World of Fear**

**Where we can't even shed a Tear**

**Now everyone is the prey**

**We can't even pray**

**Because we run from the prey.**

**(Double D packs his school stuff, and gets a gym bag later test of failure, he is hesitant to pick it up, but he eventually does and goes outside and begins his trip to go get Ed, and Eddy for the tryout)**

**Isn't it just enough**

**Can't we all just get along**

**Or do we have to sing this song**

**Why can't we get along**

**It because we live in a world...Of**

**Fear**

Double D stopped near Eddy's walkway, and he let out a huge sigh. "This is the beginning of what could be the end."

Before he was about to walk up to Eddy's house, Rolf bumps into Double D. "Double D, just the Ed I was looking for." Rolf got up and helped Double D up. Double D expression changed and he was happy to see Rolf. "Hello, Rolf, what is it do you need my help with?" "Rolf doesn't need help with work, Rolf just wanted to let you know that he is also trying out for the soccer team." Double D was surprised that Rolf wanted to try out for the soccer team. "I'm glad to hear that, Rolf. There is just one thing I wanted to know. What made decide to try out today?" "Well, just last night I was watching an video on that web tube and it showed a video of my country stunning the 5 time world cup team in 1998." Rolf explained, Double D didn't get all that, but he may look it up later. "Sorry Ed Boy, but I need to go practice before the tryouts begin, see you later." Rolf ran off and Double D was left alone. "At least he has a reason to try out." Double D showed he overwhelmed look and began to walk to Eddy's backyard.

**So that's the first chapter, hope you enjoy it, I may continue depending on the reviews. **


	2. The Visitor and the unknown talent

**Thanks to two reviews, the story has been picked up, and I will continue and hopefully get this done before the World Cup begins. A new character will be revealed in this chapter, and you may like her depending on the scenario, also alot of my OC's will be featured in this story. Like the show, there will be a few fourth walls broken, but not that many, because, it's a story that I feel to add new stuff. **

As Double D got to Eddy's backyard, Eddy was already dressed, but he was wearing a soccer outfit, the same as his clothes, and he was practicing trying to shoot the ball into a 3 foot net, and so far he isn't doing so well, as he can't manage to shoot the ball into the net. "Come on, it has to go in this time!" Eddy said frustrated, he tried again and he was only 5 feet wide.

Double D could watch this all day, but school starts in 30 minutes. "I think you just had already enough time to practice Eddy, I doubt there is enough time for another shot." Double D said. "Don't worry, I think I got it now." Eddy assured him, and as Eddy backed up and ready to shoot the ball. "Ok, just look at the net, and make the move." Eddy runs to the ball and kicks it, but the ball hits the post and rebounds fast back to Eddy, and Eddy ducked and the ball hit his window, but it didn't break, but it also came back to him and he grabbed it. "Yeah, I'm done practicing." Eddy agreed with Double D.

"It's not fair, my brother used these same yellow cleats when he played in the club league. And what happens Double D?" Double just shrugged to this. "They can't produce the same magic that they did before." Eddy told Double D, and he passed the ball to Double D, and Double D picked up the ball. "Maybe they aren't meant to be kicked by you Eddy, maybe it is for something else. Anyway, let's go get Ed, maybe he is doing something that I wouldn't be used to." Double D threw the ball up in the air, and as it got near Eddy, Eddy headed the ball into the direction to the net, but he didn't bother to see it either go in or miss it. "Let me go get my stuff and I will see you in the front." As the two left to the front, they didn't even notice that the ball made it into the back of the net.

As they both walked to Ed's house, they talked about last night's game between the Canucks and the Flames. "I can't believe that they got rid of our best goalie, now the Canucks aren't going to make the playoffs at this point." Eddy complained. "I highly doubt that RL had any improvement over the last few years, but from what I saw was that they are being poorly coached, not that I'm much of a fan, but I do like to see important games being played." Double D explained.

"Well it doesn't matter now, how about we go to next game when our parents go together again?" Eddy offered Double D. "I don't think we should talk about that right now as we have to focus on how we are even going to pass the tryouts. I hardly ever played this sport, and I'm not that fast." Double D changed the subject. "Hey, remember what principle A said." Eddy impersonates Principle A. "Listen up wind bags, the only way you guys can graduate with each other is by taken a sport in this school, and you guys apparently are not good at the following: 1) Baseball is too complicated for you. 2) We don't want you popping another basketball. 3) Even thou you guys are Canadians, you history with trying to play hockey is so-so, but you have failed to do one thing: Take a freaking Hit!" Double D adds. "I was going to suggest Curling, but he goes…" "Curling is not a real sport, I may be Canadian but this is not a sport that is good enough for anyone. Maybe Double D can, wait no, you guys need to work together to be able to pass in order to get into high school. You need to become more like what I became."

Eddy returns to his normal voice. "A person that can't find the time to be cruel than ever." Eddy began laughing but Double D was angry. "Eddy, you do realize that was the reason he gave us soccer, and the fact that we have to try to win 5 games in order to graduate. The soccer team has not done well in the last 15 years. We are probably not going to do well, but we have to at least try." As they got to Ed's basement window, they notice a sound they have never heard before.

"What is that noise?" Eddy asked Double D. "It sounds like a shower." Double D answered Eddy. The two Eds go into through Ed's basement window to investigate the noise, and they see Ed's room, it looked the same only a little cleaner. "My, Ed has started to make a changed for some reason, but why?" Double asked. Eddy decided to play a prank on Ed as he decided to add a bottle of soap to Ed's shower. "Eddy, you know Ed hates soap, and besides we don't even know if he is using soap." Double D said quietly. "Hey, maybe Ed is making a change, you never know." Eddy snickered. Just as Eddy was about to open the shower curtain and squeeze the soap bottle on Ed. Ed, who was wearing his normal clothes, was standing by Double D. "Hey Double D, what are you doing that is probably going to make my cousin scream at you guys?" Ed asked. Double D see's Ed and realizes that Ed isn't in the shower. "Wait, Ed, if you are not in the shower, then who is…." He then sees that it was a women; Eddy, not seeing Ed, pulls the curtain. "Eddy, stop!" Double D screamed, but it was too late, Eddy squeezed the bottle and the girl started screaming, and as she screamed, she threw a punch at Eddy and hit him in the face knocking him out. Double D covered his eyes with his hat and Ed covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm so embarrassed." Double D said as he exited the bathroom. "I can't feel what I am supposed to feel, Double D." Ed randomly said as he walked out while dragging Eddy, still unconscious.

Five minutes later, Eddy was regaining conscious, and he sees Ed, Double D, and the girl who was dressed in a shirt shaped of the Scottish flag and a soccer ball in the middle of it, and has dark red hair, with light skin, staring at him. "What happened to my face? I feel I been punched by a rock." "Thank you, but next time ask if you want to use the shower before me." She said to Eddy. Eddy's heart began racing. "Sure….maybe next time….." Eddy stuttered. "Ed, thanks for cleaning the shower and your room for me, you don't have to always clean your room when a relative comes and visits, but I guess your mom doesn't know that I am also a slob. Anyway, see you guys at the soccer field after school." As she walked away, Eddy was staring at her backside. "Who is she?" Eddy asked, with hearts in his eyes. "Well, from what Abby has told me." Double answered Eddy, and revealing her name. "She is Ed's cousin from Scotland. Ed's mom called her mom about how we are about to face a held back year, but mostly you two, and she thought it was a good idea for Abby to help the soccer team, and to come to a Canadian school for a couple of months, but you need to be on the waiting list in order to get here. I kinda didn't understand what she said to Mr. Antonucci, but from what she told me, is that she met with him yesterday and she was really good with words to let her in, and by that I mean, he didn't understand about half of what she said, but if she is here to help us that's good news." Double D informed Eddy. "It's amazing that they manage to get her here in matter of three days." Double D added.

"Ed, how come you said you didn't have cousins?" Eddy looking at Ed. "I forget." Ed answered. "As usually, Lumpy." Eddy replied. Double D checked his watch. "We have to get to school guys, we have been here too long after Eddy got knocked out." Double D exited Ed's room, and Ed ran out as well, but Eddy was still starring at the door, and it was not something the Ed's have seen in a while, speaking of Ed, Ed comes back and picks up Eddy. "No time for Goo-Goo Eyes Eddy, we have a team to make, and to get the audience interested." Ed breaking the fourth wall as he takes Eddy out of the room. "Shut Up, Ed." Eddy told him.

**What did I tell you, the next chapter will reveal more characters, just not many at once.**


	3. New Players

**This chapter will focus on the new kids and the old kids as well, but they are introduced by the principal and the soccer coach, one in their mid-forties, the other in his early 20's. Also, not every brand new kid will be introduced, only a few will be. (Oh, when the coach and principle are introducing the new characters, open another link and play the main theme from Pacific Rim, it works, but you don't have to really do it, if you don't want too).**

As school ended for the weekend, the Ed's were the first to arrive on the field. "Can't believe that history test wasn't hard, I only manage to get five answers wrong." Eddy said, annoyed. "But at least you passed it, and you did it without cheating, that's what I don't get." Double D said, he was proud that Eddy was now taking classes seriously, well, some of them. "If I cheated, I may have passed the test, but I didn't for some other reason." Double D puts his socks and shin guards on, and is amazed that they fit him, changing the subject. "Father only played soccer in one year during his high school days and he somehow manage to keep his shin guards from decaying, and being sanitary." said Double D. "If only I'm able to make him proud." Eddy was upset that Double D changed the subject. "Hey, I thought I was hoping to get an explanation!" "Oh, sorry Eddy, could it be possible that you may have been focusing on another thing in class?" Double D informed him. Eddy thought about it for a while. "I really don't know." Eddy answered.

Abby appeared and has a bag with her. "Hey guys." Eddy looked at her, and in his eyes, he sees an anime version of her. "Hi-hi." Eddy responded nervously. Double D now realized what got Eddy to not fail the test, or cheat, but how could he be sure. "Good afternoon, Abby. What is in the bag?" Double D asked her. "Oh, something to train Ed with." She replied with a smile. "And what is that to be?" Double D asked. "Oh you'll find out, and you will before practice starts in 10 minutes." Abby answered. "Ed, get in the goal!" Ed, without question, goes to the goal. "Go to goal, Go to goal." But right as he about to enter it, he stops in horror as he starts to imagine it as a monster trying to eat him. "AHHH!" Ed began running in circles. "The goal wants to eat me! Run away! Run away!" Abby, takes the ball out of her bag. "Watch this." She said to the Eds. She kicks the ball to Ed, Ed see's this and punches the ball away, but goes back to Abby and she kicks it again, only for Ed to save it by taking control of it, and throws it fast at Abby, Eddy decided to dive in front of her to stop the ball, only to get hit in the face hard. "Oh my lord!" Double D yelled as he feared for his friend. "I'm hurt now." Eddy said in pain. "Thanks for the rescue, but I am able to control the ball with my chest." Abby informed him, she picks up the ball by Eddy and walks to Ed. Double D picks Eddy up and hands him an ice pack for his head. "Eddy, I may think that the reason that you are not failing is because maybe you have a crush on Abby." "Maybe your right Double D, but I don't know if she will to me." Eddy told him. "I would say go for it Eddy, but you should wait until the season begins or maybe after practice. I am amazed that she is able to calm Ed. Sarah must have gave her a lot of info about her." Eddy on the other hand, was looking at Abby, but still having the ice pack on him.

Abby is teaching Ed to be good at keeper, but really she is trying to teach Ed how to not be scared of the goal. "You see Ed, as long as that goal is not hit by a giant black and white cannon balls or any other colored balls, you will be the savior of the goals of hades." She said in Ed language. However, Ed, with just one look at the goal again, runs around scared. "Oh for Scotsman's sake, here!" Abby gave Ed the gloves she had in the bag. "These gloves will make you not see the monsters." Abby promised Ed. As Ed put the gloves on, he no longer saw the goals as monsters. "I'm cured! Now to be a hero to my friends and the school." Both Double D and Eddy are amazed, even Kevin and Rolf, who arrived at some point, were amazed that Ed was tamed and good at keeper. "Ed boy is saving a lot of shots that should be goals." Rolf said. "Nice to see you guys make it, we now have to wait for the new guys to come." Kevin said, and he greeted Eddy and Double D with respect, along with Rolf. "So, not the same guys from last year?" Eddy asked. "No, only four are returning, they went different schools, they hated the season last year." Kevin answered. "Typical. I could see why." Eddy agreed, as he felt the soccer program had always had a down fall. "My brother was part of the last great team from his three years of middle school, plus the club league as well." Eddy said, he may not have liked what his brother has done to him, but his brother was great at sports, including this one. "When was the last time you spoke to your brother?" Kevin asked. "When you guys where there." Eddy responded. "Oh, sorry." Kevin apologized. "No problem." Eddy told him.

Before anybody else can say anything, the four players from the original team from last season showed up. "Well, isn't it Brad, Tom, Will, and Troy." Kevin said. "Come on Kev, we are only here to get credit." Troy said, as the four shook hands with the two Eds, Rolf, and Kevin. "Same here." Kevin replied. "When is practice going to start?" Will asked. "When the new five guys get here, plus the coach." Eddy answered him. "I heard the new coach is 21." Tom said. "Should he be in College?" Brad asked. "That's what I said." Will joined in. As they were talking, Double D then spotted five players arriving on the field. "Hey, I believe that's them." He told the others, and they all looked at them, not knowing who they are.

Meanwhile…

In the Principal's office, Mr. Antonucci and the new soccer coach, Felix Danielson, who looks like he is in his early 20's; as Mr. A is telling the new coach about the 15 year drought. "15 years, think about that for a big minute and what do you get? Years of embarrassment, laughter, and failure. I have already fired ten coaches for lack of discipline, lack of respect, and all were greedy, and you are my last hope. I didn't really have any options, but you have managed to win with an under 13 indoor soccer team, indoor coach of the year three times in a row, and that's not the best part, the best part is you were 14 years old when you won it, and after that two more championships, with those last two being undefeated seasons. Now, give me a good reason why I should trust a 21 year old to coach this team." "Because you have nothing left to lose, only the folding of the soccer program." Felix reminded him.

"Your good." Mr. A told him. "I do my best sir." Said Felix, and he is ready to give the files to Mr. A. "Thank you for allowing to see the records of the students, but I can't help but wonder is why do you think Ed, Edd, and Eddy will be able to do well?" he asked. "Because their grades depend on it, along with the other three." Mr. A answered firmly. "Fair enough." Alex said with no more questions. "So, what do we got?" Mr. A asked Felix. "We got at least 15 players that signed up so far, six which were in the football program, meaning that they are also brand new to soccer. 4 from the original squad last year, only played the last three games, and they are 50/50. The last five, however, have a great history with soccer." Felix told him. "Let me know about those five." Mr. A asked as he is handed the files on the desk, as the coach introduces the five players.

[As this is happening, the players are arriving onto the field walking side by side, (play Pacific Rim, if you want too)] "John Chambers, age 12, weighs about 130. Played three years in the junior soccer program, prefers to be left back and only goes up for corner kicks, scored 14 out of 30 game winning goals, all from his head. Out of those three years, won his last two years on back to back championships with the club team, The Canoe's. He won defender of the year three times in those years. His record at this school is clean, and no one has bothered him." Mr. A looks at the next file. "Mike Fox, age 13, weighs 133-""Can you not do the weight thing? It's not really needed." Mr. A asked annoyed. "Sorry." Felix replied. "Played 5 years as a mid in junior leagues as a left mid, not good at scoring regular goals, but is a good free kicker. He scored 29 goals overall, all from free kicks. Only won one championship, but he is a good kicker, saw him five months ago score the winning goal in the last minute of E.T. Lived in Vancouver, but his parents got a better job here in Peach Creek." Mr. A was impressed by this. "Not bad, next." Felix continued. "Jack Victor, age 13. Moved to Peach Creek right before the school year stated this year, so far he is doing average. He prefers to play left back and only goes up for corner kicks when the team is down by a goal. Like chambers he is also a good header, and he is clean. No Championship yet, but in the future he may get one." Mr. A looks at the third player. "The fourth player is Sam Taylor, aged 12. Wanted to play hockey when he was five, but thought soccer was a better choice, and he became a great forward for the Soccer youth program he started when he was six, has no championship, but always finished first in the league in scoring for the last five years. Lived in Peach Creek all his life, and no bad record, clean." Mr. A looks at the last player. "The fifth and last player for the team is Brain Tate, age 13. He is another mid, and a great one no doubt. Won every Championship in the Soccer youth program and knows how to bend corners very well, only two out of his 112 goals in a six year career were Olympic goals, no one in that league is capable of that. Lived in Peach Creek his whole life, no unclean record." [Stop music] Mr. A was impressed by the players, he may think Felix can try to make this team good, but there was only one way to find out. "Felix, get ready to train those boys, and since the first game is on Monday at this school, I want to see what you can do in just two hours. That is all." As Felix is ready to leave, Mr. A stops him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you have both a goaltending and assistant coach, her name is Abby Mills, she is helping Ed, and the other two I believe. Be nice to her." Mr. A informed him. "I will, and I also won't let you down sir." Felix said as he left the room. "Good Luck." Mr. A said to himself, hoping that this is true.

**And that is two chapters in one, and I actually introduced all the brand new characters. I will say that the next chapter may resemble Full Metal Jacket, but not in a torture way, but I may do it my own way. World Cup is 56 days away. Also if the chapter was weird I apologize, adding new characters in the Ed, Edd, Eddy Universe is hard.**


	4. Practice kinda makes perfect

**This chapter is an introduction to the Coach, and some practice moments, along with side conversations, and in the next few chapters will have the first game. I am going to note to you guys that Jimmy will not make the team, and it's really because he will do anything with Sarah, so it's back to the cheer squad with him. Another side note: When Finals week arrives, I will stop writing for a few days, but will return to it. I also forgot to add descriptions of the new characters, the originals at this point look the same, except for the new guys, but I figured out this problem, even thou that Mr. A. and Felix introduced them, I'm going to let DJ Danny describe what they look like.**

On the field, the entire team are in single file format, facing Felix and Abby, he starts walking from by the first player who is Rolf, and will end but turn around and continue walking as Eddy is at the end of the line. "My name is Coach Felix Danielson, the 20th coach of your soccer team for this season, and it could be the final season for the soccer team. I will say a little about myself; I was only 14 going on 15 when I was selected on to coach an under 13 soccer team, and nobody liked it at first, not even the parents, but when we started winning almost every game, only managing to lose our last one before the playoffs, but in the end we won the championship, and for the next two seasons, no loses, no ties, just wins, and of all those three years, I have been respected. I stopped for four years to focus on college, and that was also where I studied more about real soccer, and I was selected by your Principle after reading an article about me. That's all I'm going to be given out for now, nothing else." He continues walking, and address the team about the 2 games on the schedule for the next week." "I will say this, this soccer team has been in dead last for the last 15 years, and I am hoping to take us out of that slump, but the only way I can do that is if you guys are willing to play and practice hard and perform well both on and off the field. This year the league has added five new teams to the standings, and now we have 21 teams to face this year in a 10 week season, and 16 teams advance to the playoffs, while the other four stay home, and we don't want to become that team in dead last again. Our first game will be on Monday vs. finalist from last season The Spudville Peelers and that is here at Peach Creek. Then on Friday we go to Creek View to face the Otters, one of the new teams added to the schedule this season, and I will send an email to your parents with an attachment for the schedule and a permission slip of going out of town for games that your parents are going to have to sign. That's all I have to say about that, and without further delay, let me take a head count."

As he does, he sees that someone is not accounted for, and stops walking. "I see 14 players, not 15." As he looks, he realizes who is missing. "Where is Johnny 2x4?" He asked the players, but to his surprise, Kevin and Rolf are not happy to hear that name. "You mean the jerk wood boy that doesn't deserve the respect from me and Kevin for what he did to the Ed boys?!" Felix wasn't sure what Johnny did exactly, but if it was a personal matter, he didn't want to deal with it. "Whatever he did, does not take place on the soccer field." Johnny arrived, but got the evil stare from Rolf and Kevin, but Felix decided to break the ice and welcome Johnny. "Welcome to the team, but why are you late?" He asked. "Had to take Plank home, he wasn't feeling well today." Johnny answered him, but Felix didn't know who Plank was. "Who's Plank?" He asked. "It's a long story." Everyone on the team answered for him. "In that case, Johnny, do a lap for me around the track and get your gear on and join us for the warm up drills. "All righty coach!" And with that, Johnny started his lap. "With that settled, everyone, get a quick drink and grab a ball and meet me at the cones." With that said, all the players went to get a drink.

"What do you think about the coach Double D?" Eddy asked. "Sure is a great guy, but what torture he has in store for us is what I'm worried about." Double D answered concerned.

As practice went on, the first practice drills were dribbling drills, with the only person that was having trouble was Ed, as he manages to tap the ball to hard. "Good thing he's a goalie." Felix said, relived. "Abby, take him to the goal, I got the others here." "I was hoping you would say that." She said agreeing with the decision. Eddy saw this, and hates Ed for taking it easy. "Wish I was Ed." "You do realize that's his cousin, right?" Double D reminding Eddy. "I know. He just gets to hang with her more." Eddy said. "Eddy, talk to her after practice." Double D offered. "All right, but I don't want to get knocked out again." Eddy finally took the offer, but Felix didn't them slacking off. "Let's go maggots, less talking more dribbling!" The two Eds returned to dribbling.

During the dribbling, all the players seemed to do well, except for Johnny, as he lost control of the ball a few times. "He shouldn't be here, he doesn't deserve the respect from us." Kevin said in anger. "Nothing we can do, but he won't get respect from us." Rolf replied, feeling the same way Kevin did. Felix noticed this and decided to call Double D over, and Double D came fast. "Why do Kevin and Rolf hate Johnny?" he asked. "Well, long story, but the quick answer to that is that Johnny attacked me and Ed, along with Eddy during our adventure to see Eddy's brother, and in the end got beaten up by our new friends, which are Kevin and Rolf and the other kids." Double D answered. "Do you still hate him?"

"Not anymore, that was two years ago, but the kids still hate him for that." Felix understands the feeling, but he cannot get involved in that part of the team unless it's something serious. "Thanks, now go back to your dribbling." He ordered Double D, and he did. "To bad this isn't a Canadian show that bases drama in a high school." He said to himself, and continued with coaching.

After dribbling was done, the next step was passing drills, and everybody except Ed, who was practicing with Ed, including pass backs, the whole goal keeper warm ups. The exciting part was next, and that was shooting drills with the first being shots taken outside the 18 yard box. "I want to see who is good at taken shots, and I don't want to see shots taken inside the box yet, we have an hour half to get through many shooting drills as we can." Felix explained. "It's all about who is a good shooter and who is persistent." He looks at Rolf "Rolf, you take the first shot and we go from there with everyone else." Rolf went first but was saved by Ed. "Dim let Ed boy may not have brain for school, but good at saving shots." Rolf complimented Ed. Kevin went up and manage to get the ball passed Ed, but it hit the lower left part of the bar. Double D went next, but didn't kick the ball hard enough and Ed saved it with ease. "Even father could not have been better." Double D said disappointed. Johnny took a shot but it only manage to skim the cross bar. "So close." Eddy said. Brad took a shot and Ed dove fast for it and tipped it away. "That's why I play defense." He said to himself. Will shot next, but only for Ed to grab the ball and throw it back. "Every time it's save after save." Tom said as he was after Will.

"Man, Ed is really good, and Abby is doing something with Ed that makes me proud for him." Eddy said. "Eddy, when you were at lunch talking to Kevin, I actually got to know Abby more, and she is like Ed, but with more brains." Double D told him. "What else does she like?" Eddy wanted to know more. "Well, like Ed, she loves comic books, monster movies, and collecting model toys. But she also loves Tom Jones." When Double D said that, Eddy went nuts in his head. "She loves Tom Jones!? Jackpot baby!" Eddy said, surprise that no one else was paying attention to them. "Think you guys can come over tonight, I want to try to know Abby more, know what else she likes, and tell her what I like." Double D was impressed by this. "Is this the new Eddy I see? I think you really are maturing, I think you should have a small get together at your place tonight, if anyone will so up." Eddy thought about this and decided to go for it. "I'll announce it after practice, or when an opportunity comes up." Eddy finished just in time to take the second to last shot, and still no goal from anyone has scored on Ed. "All right, if no one gets this in, we will run six laps." Felix threatened. "If I make this in, party at my place and you are all invited, including you coach." Eddy announced, but Double D did not like this at all. "Make this in and maybe I will see you there." Felix responded. Eddy runs to the marked area where he shoots and it's going, going, out of the stadium (not really, just over the field goal), and everybody laughed, except for Abby, Felix and Double D. "You suck, Eddy!" Ed said laughing. "Shut up Ed." That was Eddy's only response and he went back with Double D.

"Good try, Eddy." Double D said, and Eddy only nodded. Sam was the only person to get the ball past Ed, he managed to shot the ball and it got passed Ed as it curved and went into the goal. "Very good, Sam." Felix said impressed. "Don't worry Ed, just keep it up and you will not get blamed." Abby encouraged him. "It's not me Abby, I'm just worried that Eddy may get benched for the season." Ed said worried. "Don't worry. I think Eddy will be alright later on, he just hasn't found his skill yet." Abby assured him, but she doubts that she could be wrong.

The next drill was free kicks, and Abby told Ed about what he needs to tell his players who are forming the wall, and without teaching twice, Ed was successful as he told Will, Troy, John, and Jack where to be lined up to the post. The players Taking the free kicks were Kevin, Mike, and Brian, while the ones taking the free kicks were Eddy, Johnny, Double D, Sam, and Rolf, as they were the ones trying to rebound it and get before Brad and Tom clear it, and only to no avail except for Rolf, and Sam to get at least two good ones past Ed, and even Johnny got a goal, but the only two that weren't impressed were Kevin and Rolf, who even refused to high five Johnny, much to Eddy and Double D's dislike. Eddy manage to get a flick on the ball, but it hit the top part of the post. "Almost Eddy." Abby said to herself, thinking Eddy may have a chance on this team, even thou he has no choice but to stay on the team. For the free kickers, Mike and Brian scored four times out of six past Ed without Ed getting a hand on the ball, while Kevin got three out of six. "That's what I like to see in defenders, and a great goal keeper, give Ed a hand." Felix told the players and the players did so, along with Abby.

"I already got hands guys." Ed said, causing the guys to laugh at this. "Two more drills guys, then you have a two day break, no scrimmage today, all I want to see is who is good at what and then we will have scrimmages after the first game, but not all the time and on Sunday, I will announce on DJ Danny's show the starting 11 for the team at 6:00 p.m., I actually have to be there today to discuss with DJ Danny about you guys and what hope you and I have for this season. Get water, and get ready for one on one." Felix told the team.

As the players get water and rest, Johnny was just drinking water, until Kevin and Rolf went to him, not happy. "What's up, guys?" Johnny asked. The only response was Kevin hitting Johnny's water out of his hand, only for Eddy and Double D and the rest of the team, except for Ed, who didn't know what was happening, started to pull the two away. "Let me punch him!" Kevin yelled at him. "Leave him alone, Kev!" Eddy told him. Felix pulled out a mini bull horn and used it, causing the players to cover their ears. "What the Sam-Hill is going on here? May I remind you that fighting is not allowed on my team." Felix informed. "He shouldn't be here, man!" Kevin told him. "Not after what he did!" "I don't care, now I want to be perfectly clear on this, I don't want you three fighting about this during practice, you can take this off the field, but if the cops catch you, you are in big trouble. You three don't have to shake hands, but you I don't want to see this again." He warmed the three. "Eddy, I want you to invite everyone on this team to your house, and get to know each other more, if you have a radio, turn it to DJ Danny's talk show, after it's over, do whatever you guys want, or don't listen to it on second thought." Eddy decided to take this. "All right coach." Before he walked to the field, he turned to Rolf and Kevin. "5 laps." "What?" Kevin asked shocked. "Want to make it ten?" He threatened Kevin and Rolf, they decided to just take it. "The rest of you, on the field to the next drill." Felix ordered, and all the players did so. "You okay, Johnny?" Double D asked. "Yeah, but why can't they let it go, everybody else has." Johnny said and went to the next drill. "Eddy, invite Johnny." "Already ahead of you." Eddy responded.

The second to last drill was one on one shooting. "This is the most difficult thing in soccer, and it may look easy on T.V., but not really when you are doing it, this is to show if we have a player that is good on a one on one strike. So we are going to try two defenders trying to slide tackle you, and you must avoid Jack and John, and try to score on Ed, you will start on the 25 yard line." Felix explained. "Johnny, since you got sort of attacked a few moments ago, you go first." He allowed Johnny to go first. Johnny got past John, but was brought down by Jack, cleanly. "That's why he is defender of the year." Felix said to himself. Sam went next and got past both defenders, but only for Ed, grab the ball at the last second and Sam to flip over, but landed softly on his back. "Every time." Sam said, frustrated. Brian got passed both defenders and juked Ed, but he hit the left post in the end.

After everyone went, including Rolf and Kevin, who managed to get past both defenders, but only for Ed to stop them, along with Eddy, who with the same result and fast at the ball, managed to juke Ed, and shot at the empty goal, only for it to go over the bar. "Come on!" Eddy yelled with frustration. "Double D, let's see what you got." Felix told him. Double D was about to begin, but was stopped by Felix at the last second. "Let's make this more interesting since we are kind of low on time. Troy and Will, get in and try to stop Double D." Double D now has to face four defenders in order to get to Ed. "Curse my abilities." He panicked, but at the split second, as he touched the ball forward, pure instinct came in.

At the first defender, Double D rain bowed the ball over John, and continued forward, as he faced Jack, who decided to try to stop Double D standing up, but Double D flicked the ball over Jack and did a spin and got in front of the ball and controlled it and continued to face Will, tried to put his foot in, only for Double D to go tweezers on him and Double D was just going too fast, and as he got to Troy, he made a perfect stop the ball with one foot, spin around and take the ball forward and the only player left was Ed, and Ed came out, but Double D made a scissor move, causing Ed to go the wrong way, and Double shot the ball into the goal, the entire team is left in shock. "You have to be kidding me." Felix said as he saw a great display of skills. Double D then realized that he just scored. "Was that me?" He asked, and the entire team's response, they ran to Double D cheering and congratulated him. "That was amazing!" Sam said. "I have never seen anything like that in a long time!" Jack added. "It was nothing really, just instinct, that's all." Double D said, surprised at what he did caused all this commotion. Felix came in, and said the words the players wanted to here. "Because of that goal, practice is concluded for today, take a two day break, drink lots of water, and do some runs before practice." Felix looked at Eddy. "Party at my house!" And everyone shouted in happiness, and carried Double D as if he was a champion. "Maybe there will be a great season." He said, hoping those words will be true.

**No, that's not the end of part one, we have at least three chapters to go before that happens, next is the party and Felix being interviewed by DJ Danny. And will Eddy ask out Abby, or have the guts to talk to her. Will the other kids appear only one way to find out.**


	5. DJ Danny

**This chapter will be done in script format, only for Felix and Danny's conversation. Then it leads into the party, and maybe an Abby and Eddy moment? Who knows? Also, since somebody is going to bring this up later: Troy Mitchell is a black Canadian with the hair style of Dwayne De Rosario, Will Summers is a white player with a Brain Mcbride hairstyle, Tom Sakai is a Korean-Canadian with the hair style of Stefan Ishizaki, Brad Jones is a White Canadian with the hair style of Torsten Frings Brain Tate is a white Canadian with the hair style of Andrea Pirlo, John Chambers has short blonde hair as Phillip Lahm does and is white Canadian, Sam Taylor has a Robbie Keane hairstyle with black hair and is white Canadian, Jack Victor is Canadian white and has the hair style of Carles Puyol, and Mike Fox has the hair style of Clint Dempsey.**

At the radio station just down the street from Peach Creek, DJ Danny, whose image has black sunglasses and a gray beret, and has a little bit of a buzz cut on the sides, who is looking at the pictures and getting the 4-0-1 of this year's team. He was a surprised to see how long the coach was. Felix was sitting across from him and he has his head set on and his mic has been checked. The on the air sign lit up.

DJ Danny: Hello everyone and welcome to DJ Danny in the evening into the weekend. I am your host DJ Danny, and tonight, our special guest tonight is the new Peach Creek Cobblers coach, Felix Danielson, and he is sitting next to me right now, welcome to the show coach.

Felix: It's an honor to be here tonight, Mr. DJ.

DJ Danny: The honor is all mine. Now, first off, I just want to say when the staff at the school told me that the new coach was at least 22 years old, I didn't believe them what so ever, but when you showed up a couple of minutes ago, now I believe it.

Felix: Looks can be deceiving, that's all I can say.

DJ Danny: Now, I heard that we already have a number of players on the team this year, how many do we have?

Felix: Only 15 players are on this team, and that's all we have.

DJ Danny: 15? That can't be right.

Felix: Sadly, that's the truth. On the plus side we have five club players playing on the team, so I don't see the pro- **(Gets cut off by DJ Danny)**

DJ Danny: Let me get this straight? We have 15 players that have signed up and there are five that have a great past with their clubs and they are going to be our last hope to keep the soccer program alive?

Felix: Pretty much.

DJ Danny: Are any of these players even good, and is this team really going to go for a 15 player roster?

Felix: Well, to answer that second question Danny, yes, we have no choice, no other players want to come forward. Now to answer to your first question, after what I saw today, yes we have exceptional great players and I think they will do well on the first game home against Spudville, we haven't met them in five years and they have beating us all seven times, with four of those games being 4-0 defeats. Spudville, I got to tell you Danny, do not have a chance to advance to the playoffs unlike last season when they got into the final four.

DJ Danny: Why do you say that, especially when the team managed to advance by penalty shootouts in the last 16, last 8, and the semifinal?

Felix: That was the problem, as much as they did well on that, they final four games of the season where all draws and they dropped from 4th place to 10th, they were lucky with those shootouts and nothing else. The final against Lemon brook showed that a shootout couldn't save them, they failed to convert any and lost 3-0 in three rounds. The main problem is that Spudville stopped scoring during that final four game period.

DJ Danny: But they manage to advance far in the playoffs in their history, they never made it into the final four, or the final for that matter. Peach Creek only made it to the final in 1999, and that was where the losing streak began.

Felix: I get that, but you can't win a championship by just shootouts, this isn't Germany or anything like that, even thou a lot of people want to become Germany or Brazil, but in order for that to happen is by for the teams to train hard, but not that hard to the point that they may face injury in the game. But I just got here and I will do my best, we have a ten week schedule, with two games this week, on Monday the Spudville Peelers, and on Friday the Creek View Otters, will be on Friday.

DJ Danny: As much as I have my doubts, I think they will get a chance to do well, but once the score is 3-0 at half time, that's it.

Felix: I think this team will do well, people have to see on Monday, and that's the only time we have a home game and then we have a five game away stand until the next Friday. I will also assure you that a 3-0 loss at halftime, won't happen.

DJ Danny: So, we won't see you guys back at home until… All right it's the 28th of February right now, and we won't see you back at home til the March 19, correct?

Felix: That's about right.

DJ Danny: I think I can live with that. Why don't we look at the schedule to see who we are playing this season?

Felix: Let's hear it, and I hope the team at Eddy's house are listening right now.

The team was listening to the radio show at Eddy's house, and they are anxious to hear the schedule. Back at the radio station, Danny is handed the team schedule by his assistant.

DJ Danny: Thanks Jenny, and here is the schedule, oh just to let you know, you won't be facing every team twice, unless the playoffs happen.

Felix: Really? I thought it was….. Oh, I made a mistake on that one with the team. Sorry about that guys if you are listening to this.

DJ Danny: We all make mistakes my friend. Since you are brand new, I'll explain it to you. Every four years the Presidents of the two divisions do this League called the Fruits and Giants season, where the Giants send the five best teams into our league to attempt to get a trophy not from their division. It's been that way for a while.

Felix: Really? That sounds both exciting and stress full.

**DJ Danny: It does doesn't it? Anyway, you face every team once for the first 19 games, then you play your four of your division rivals twice, with the Pearville Suns, Melonton F.C., Deer City Bucks and last but not least, sadly enough, Tangerine Heat in you final home game. Since Lemon Brook are champions, you will play them once, but the last place team gets home advantage. Then you play against one of the new teams added to the league twice, which is Light house F.C. **

**Since I explained to you what you are going in for, let's start with the schedule: On Monday, Home Opener vs. Spudville, Friday on the road for five games, at Creek View to end week 1. **

**Week 2 begins on Monday March 10, at Steam Tower Rollers, March 12 at Appleville United, March 14 at Fort Maple Trees to end week 2. Week 3 begins March 17 at Melonton F.C., then the team returns home on the 19th to face Snow City Cats, and then on the 21st to face Pier View F.C. to end week 3. Week 4 begins on March 24 at Light House F.C. Then the 26 vs. Boltville F.C., then end Week 4 vs. Dairyville Bulls on the 28. **

**Week 5 will be at Orangeville F.C. on the 31, then on April 2 at Tangerine Heat, and then finish the week vs. Pearville Suns on the fourth. Week 6 begins on April 7 vs. Stoneville Rocks, then on the ninth at Fireton Phoenix, then finish off with the visiting Deer City Bucks on the 11. Then you guys get Spring Break for the week, then return with week 7 on the 21 on the road at the Sunville Waves house, then the four game home stand begins with Orangeville F.C. on the 25 to end week 7. **

**Week 8 begins on the 28 vs. Light House F.C., then Melonton F.C. comes in on Friday May 2nd. Week 9 begins on the 5th with the defending Champions, The Lemon Brook Lumpers, and week 9 ends with the ninth at Deer City Bucks. Week 10, the final week starts on May 12 at Pearville Suns, then ends on the 14 vs. Tangerine Heat.**

Felix: That's a huge season, but I think we can manage.

DJ Danny: I think you can too, but that all starts with the first game. So, was today tryouts or practice?

Felix: Actually it was more of both, a tryout and practice, we only had 15 players signed up and the principal declared that was the only team for today, and to be honest it, it was a fair decision in the end. I wanted to say that I just got here but I have been in this situation before, but that was indoor soccer, not regular soccer, so this is a big challenge for not only me, but for the new team as well.

DJ Danny: I think it will be a challenge for everyone. Now, I want to know about the players, any new or old?

Felix: Well, we have- **(Gets cut off by DJ Danny)**

Felix: Sorry to interrupt you Felix, but my light is blinking for a music break and then a commercial break is on, but when we come back, let's here the players for the Peach Creek Cobblers, along with a little history of your past. We will return to DJ Danny in the evening.

**And that's the chapter, now onto Eddy's house. **


	6. Eddy's party

**There is going to be an original song that I came up with, and no, Tom Jones never sang this song, it's all original writing from me. This chapter may seem out of place, but a lot of chapters are like that, so if you find this chapter weird, then I apologize for that.**

Meanwhile, at Eddy's house.

The entire team was having fun with the music Eddy is playing at his house in the living room, and some people were playing FIFA on the T.V. "Going to beat you on this run Will." Said Troy. "Not in a million goals, you won't." Will responded back. Troy ended up scoring the goal, and went crazy. "Darn it." Said Troy with disbelief. Ed was showing some cheerleaders from the school his arms, which were strong, and they were amazed by this. Sarah responded with a yuck. "Oh brother." Kevin and Rolf were looking at there phones and Johnny was sitting on the coach watching the other players play FIFA. "If Plank were here, he would've enjoyed the party." He said to himself, sad.

Eddy, along with Double D, where hanging by the food. "Not a bad, party." Double D said. "Hey look its Nazz, check you later, Eddy." Double went to go talk to Nazz. "Hopefully he doesn't bore her with his good crazy moves he did in soccer today." Eddy mocked. Just as he said that, Abby arrived next to him. "What time do your parents come home?" Abby asked Eddy. "Not for another hour, but they know about the party, so its okay." "Your parents are awesome." Abby said. Eddy had to think of something fast to say something to Abby. "Hey, do you want to go someplace quiet?" He asked her, out of all the things he could have said, that was the one he choose. "Like where?" she asked, and it was 50% working Eddy thought of something fast. "I don't know, maybe my room." He offered. "Sure. I actually wanted to talk to you about practice, if that's alright with you." She asked. "Sure, why not." Eddy just said to himself. "Al right just play it cool." They both went to Eddy's room.

Double D and Nazz (whose hair is longer now) actually have been talking a lot since the School Dance, (and the events of BPS) and she has been doing well in her classes because of him tutoring her. "So, how did the math test go today?" He asked her. "I got an A+, and it's all thanks to you. "I'm just a student tutor, but a good one at the most." Double D blushed at this. "I heard you did well at tryouts today." Nazz said. "I'm proud of you Double D." "It really was nothing, just instinct." Double D still blushing.

"So, you nervous about the match against Spudville?" She asked. "Yes, really nervous. As much as the coach said that they have scoring problems, from what I heard we haven't beaten them in 15 years or something like that." Double informed her. "It was horrible last year, the cheerleaders dumped mash potatoes at us when we were cheering for our team, this happened both home and away. It took like 4 showers to get the smell of potatoes out of my hair and it was painful." Nazz started smelling her hair. "That's terrible, at least it didn't get worse." Double said. "Actually, that wasn't the end of it, every other cheer team did bad stuff to us, and since it was mostly on their turf, the league couldn't help us, and I think it was because we were last place all those years." Nazz added more pain to the story. "Maybe you should get them back, I think Eddy still has his prank book somewhere, Oh Ed-" Double D realized that Eddy was gone. "Now where could he be?" He asked himself.

Eddy turned the lights on, Abby couldn't believe how old and awesome Eddy's room is, it's still had his bed, old records, and of course his mirror ball. "This is too cool to be real." Eddy said astonished. She went to the old records and when she saw the Tom Jones album, she almost fainted. "You are a classic dude!" She told Eddy. "I know." Eddy blushed. Abby put one of the Tom Jones album entitled "The Lost Tracks" "I can't believe you have one of these albums, they are very hard to find." Abby told him. "My dad brought it at a Fleet Market and he knew I was a Tom Jones fan." Eddy told her. "Your parents must have been good to you and your other siblings." Abby said. "Not everyone." Eddy thought, referring to his brother.

Abby puts in the record, just as she was about before she was about to press play, she turned to Eddy. "Do you know how to slow dance?" She asked. Eddy knew one answer to that. "Don't say no, don't say no, don't Say no." His thoughts running wild. "No." He answered. "What again Casanova, no she will laugh and leave." His thoughts angered. "I'll so you." She replied. "Jackpot!" His thoughts happy with the response. She went to Eddy, and held his hands and showed him what to do, she places one hand on his waist, and the other on her shoulder, and the song "Dance of Life" began playing.

**It has come to this, the last song of the night**

**Everyone has gone, and nobody to start a fight**

**It's just you and me across the room**

**There is no sound of a boom**

**The only thing you and I can do**

**Is what we both know that's it's true**

**And we have all the right**

**To dance to the Dance of Life**

**For the rest of the night**

**And we have all the right to do it**

**Because we are gonna fit**

**With everyone else to the dance of Life**

As they continued to slow dance, Eddy and Abby looked at each other and imagine they were dancing in space.

**Now that we have danced**

**What do we do?**

**We even have the chance**

**To face the blue**

**But is it already a step to far**

**Or is it that we already are?**

**Nothing will ever change this moment**

**Not even when I do…..**

They now return to Eddy's room and they looked at each other and nothing, but that was until Eddy was about to lean in and kiss her, but she stopped it, and that exact moment, the record stopped. "I think we should wait until tomorrow." She said. "I agree, I didn't want this to be a typical setting." Eddy said, a little disappointed, but he felt the same way. "Can we just dance, and see what happens?" She asked. "I think that's a wise choice, let's just see what happens." Eddy said, and they both decided to slow dance without any music.

**There you go, may have been a little pointless but at least I got that out of the way. Now onto the Soccer game. **


	7. Pre game antics

**Finally, last chapter before game time, and that is going to be an exciting chapter. Oh, this is where all the kids' last names are revealed.**

**_Locker Room, 1 hour before game time._**

Felix is giving the positions of the players, and the numbers he chooses for the players.

"For the starting lineup, despite only having one practice, I have decided who I want to play this game. I will have a 4-4-2-1, with one being the goal keeper in the back. In goal, it's no question I want Ed." The players clapped for Ed, even Eddy patted him on the back. "The number you will have is number 1, since you are our starting keeper, so come and get your jersey." Ed did the following and put on the red jersey.

"John Chambers, Number 4, Left back. Jack Victor, Number 11 Center Defense. Troy Mitchell, Number 22, Center Defense. Will Summers, Number 30, Right Defense. Kevin Ross (C), Number 23, Left Center Mid. Mike Fox, Number 15, Right Center Mid. Brain Tate, Number 18, Left Mid. Tom Sakai, Number 7, Right Mid. Sam Taylor, Number 21, Right forward. And left forward is…. Edward Carter a.k.a Double D, number 10." When he said this, Double D couldn't believe it, as much as Eddy is upset that he's not on the starting 11, he is really proud of Double D. Double D took this well. "Thank you." He responded. "For the rest of you, are subs, but I am going to name you and the number you will receive and the position." Felix informed everyone else. "Eddy McGee, number 20, Right forward. Brad Jones, Number 8, Right Defense. Johnny 2x4, Number 50, Right Mid. Rolf Berg, Number 9. Now, that everyone got there numbers, go out and warm up, before Spudville shows up." And with that said, the team excited the tunnel and entered the field.

**_Cobbler field, 40 minutes before game time._**

As the Cobbler team was warming up, Nazz was teaching the cheerleaders, including five new girls, on what to do when the team scores a goal, which by now, haven't scored since 15 years ago. "Alright guys, we are not going to allow those Spud Cheer leaders to get us like they did last time." "I still smelled like French Fries!" Kate said. "That's because you had French fries at lunch today." Rachel said. "At least you guys eat carobs, I still got the shape from last year." Korra told them. Jimmy spotted something in the distance, and it did not look good. "Holy Mackerel!" He screamed. "They are here!" He hides behind Sara, as usual. It was the Spudville Peelers Bus, and it was shaped like a potato, with a devil face on the front. "What in the Sam Hill is that?" Double D asked. "It's the Peel mobile. They always bring it to show they are the team that you will lose to." Nazz explained. "Double D, it's time to shoot!" Kevin ordered him. "Coming Captain." As Double D left, Eddy appeared and gave Nazz his prank book. "Double D said you needed this to get back at the cheerleaders after what happened last year?" He asked. "Yeah, thank you Eddy." Nazz takes the book, only for Eddy to warn her. "Just be careful, if it falls into the wrong hands, who knows what consequences will happen." "I'll be careful with it Eddy." Nazz assured him, and with that, Eddy returned to shooting, while Nazz huddled the cheer team. "All right guys, let's see what the prank master has that he used on us a while back." They all look through the book.

**_Cobbler field 20 minutes til game time._**

The Spudville team and the supporters arrived at the school to see their team slaughter the Peach Creek Cobblers, for the 20th time in a row. They even brought signs, with a few saying: YOU ARE MASHED. WANT A MASHED COBBLER INSTEAD OF A PEACH? WE GOT THIRD IN THE PLAYOFFS; YOU? To name a few. The visitor's bleacher area was full, while the Home side was filed with only three people, MR. Antonucci, and in the press box was DJ Danny, and his co-host, Bob Smith.

**DJ Danny: Welcome anyone that's listening to this radio commentary of today's match between the visiting Spudville Peelers, and your Peach Creek Cobblers. Hi every one, I am DJ Danny, here with my co-host for the last two seasons, played for the Peach Creek Cobblers from 1984-1987, and was part of U-17 Canadian team, please welcome Bob Smith. Welcome to the game Bob.**

**Bob Smith: Pleasure to be here Danny, and hopefully we can see a perfect game today. If the Peach Creek Cobblers can do it today, but the odds are always have not been in our favor, and hopefully the new coach can understand that.**

**DJ Danny: Come on Bob, we have to give him a chance.**

**Bob Smith: All right, if he is able to do the following thing here: 1) Not allow a goal for the first five minutes of the game. 2) Get at least three shots on goal before the tenth minute mark. 3) Get at least a goal before the half. And 4) Win the game.**

**DJ Danny: Well, we will see what happens tonight as the game starts in 15 minutes; when we come back, we will have the starting line-up for both teams, and after that, the first game of the season for the Cobblers vs. The Peelers.**

The Peach Creek Cobblers cheerleaders are rehearsing, when a couple of the Cheerleaders from Spudville came over. "Hello Bazz." The main girl mocked at Nazz. Nazz turned over to see that it was her arch rival, Donna, who's red hair is curled like a curly fry. "It's you. My ex-friend Madonna." Nazz mocked back, Sarah went in front of Nazz to protect her. "What are you doing near our Cheer zone, yours is over there!" Sarah barked, with Jimmy holding her back. "I came to make a deal with you." Donna said. "What is the deal?" Nazz asked. "Since the tradition goes back to the 15 year period of losers, meaning you guys. We have decided to instead of dumping Mash potatoes on your heads, we are going to make you stuff sour stuff potatoes in your tops." All the Cobbler cheerleaders gasped at this, except for Nazz and Sarah, who actually want to take the challenge. "Ok, if we win, you, not only have to all be lined up to get shot with Peaches from our Canon, you have to kiss my brother Ed." Sarah said and pointed to Ed, and Madonna looked at Ed, who was being trained by Abby. "The best part about Ed, he may have cleared his teeth, but his breath smells like Sardines." Sarah said with an evil smile. "Deal." Donna said and dropped her pom-pom to shake Nazz's hand. "Deal, let's see what happens at the end of game." Nazz said, and Donna walked away with her so-called entourage.

Rachel can't believe what see saw. "Nazz, we are going to lose regardless, unless by some miracle we do win, but what are we going to do?" "Wait, Ed smells like Sardines? I touched his arm for crying out loud! Ew!" Lisa grossed out. "Relax, we have a backup plan, but we won't need it unless they either prank us early, or after the game." Nazz said, and the rest of the cheer group went back to stretching out, but still were nervous about it. "I thought Ed didn't stink like sardines anymore." Nazz said to Sarah. "He doesn't but the thought of Lisa looking at my brother that way was too much for me." Sarah responded. "Your cold, but I can see why." Nazz said, and they both high fived each other.

_**Cobbler field-5 minutes to game time.**_

During the cross in training, Felix was looking at all the players from the bench and Abby joined him. "I think Eddy has a soccer ability, but I don't think he knows it yet." She told him. "You could be right, but I just don't see it." Just as he said that, Eddy headed the ball and it went past Ed, only for it to hit the post and out. Felix stood up from this, and looked at Abby. "I think we found it, but I can't change my starting lineup, but in the second half, maybe." He went and called his team in, while Abby smirked as she saw that Eddy may have a talent, but can it be his talent. Felix called all the players in, and they all huddled together. "Alright guys, they may have supporters, but we will if we play our cards right, and not allow a early goal, I don't want a draw today, I want a W, and the only way both you and me can be happy is if we all get what we want. I want to see what you can show me, I want to know what you can give me, show me that you care about this school and that you will do anything to help get a better reception not only for the school, not just the team, but yourselves." All the players were moved by Felix's words, as they never heard such great motivation from anybody before. "Cobblers on three." He puts his hand out and so do the rest of the players. "1…2…3." Felix counted down, and all the players responded with. "GO COBBLERS!"

**_Now, the next chapter is the game, and prepare to see my style of writing a game from my eyes._**


	8. Game time 1st half

**Alright, here is the game. This will feature commentary from DJ Danny and Bob Smith, Player audio, and description of the shots, and goals (maybe), and this is all from what I see when I watch a game. It's also done in highlight style. As Bob Miller would say: Enjoy the game everybody. FYI: The game goes up to forty minutes.**

_**Cobbler field-game time **_

The Spudville Peelers won the coin toss first, and decide to attack first. The ref looked at both goalies if they are ready, and they both are, and with that all and done, the game begins.

**DJ Danny: And we are all set for this first game of the Fruits and Giants League, and Spudville starts off with the ball.**

The first two minutes was both even are no one penetrated each other's 18 yard box. Spudville got on the attack at the third minute.

3rd minute

**DJ Danny: Here are the Peelers on the attack, Jackman, crosses it in and Ed takes control of the ball before anyone can get it.**

(Ed easily picks it off and kicks it out, only for the Peelers to go on the attack again.)

4th minute

**DJ Danny: The Cobblers are just one minute away from breaking the team record of not allowing a quick goal in the first five minutes, but that may have to wait as Feldman takes a long range shot….SAVED! And cleared for a corner kick from Ed.**

Ed dove far right fast and saved the ball. Felix, along with Abby and the rest of the bench saw this and cheered for Ed. "Great save Monobrow!" Eddy told Ed. "Great job training him." Felix said as the both knuckled each other's hand.

**Bob: What a brilliant save, and I thought that was going in.**

**DJ Danny: I just never seen any of the past goalie do that before and that is a world class save.**

Double D went and rubbed Ed's head. "Good Job Ed!" But Ed quickly responded. "Less thanking, more saving." Double knows that the truth and went back to his position near the 50.

5th minute is the corner kick to Spudville. "Mark front and Back post!" Ed screamed, with Mike at the back post, and the front post going John.

**DJ Danny: Last Chance for Spudville to continue the scoring streak on the Cobblers. Jackman puts it in and header by Roberts save again, rebound…. And it goes over the bar, and for a goal kick. Ladies and Gentleman, for the first time ever since 1999, the Cobblers have not allowed a fast goal to go past them. Still plenty of time left of the other three things Bob wants.**

**Bob: Here's hoping.**

The Next 15 minutes, was just easy grabs for Ed, but the Cobblers still couldn't get an opening to score, but at least they only manage to let Spudville to shoot easy save shots on Ed. This caused commotion as, believe it or not, some Peach Creek students who stayed after school decided to see what the score was, and to their surprise, they saw no score yet and joined Mr. A in the stands. This started to things to change for the Cobblers. Even Danny couldn't believe it as he was live.

**DJ Danny: I can't believe my eyes, but we have about 20 supporters coming in and most of them are from the school, and now we have at least some people that can to see the game.**

It wasn't until in the 23 third minute, that the Cobblers finally gave a reasons for the fans to stay.

**DJ Danny: A throw in for the Cobblers inside the Peeler's area, Ross, passes it back to Tate and blast, and… SAVED! By Pieter, and it goes for a corner for the Cobblers. Look at the reaction from the fans, they can't believe that this Cobbler team came out of nowhere, and they like it.**

Brain took the shot from outside the 18 yard box and it goes over a defenders head and goes down to the right corner of the post, but the keeper saves it by diving fast to it, and it goes out for a corner. "So close!" Eddy said on the bench. "We are getting them exposed, we just have to put a goal on them." Felix said to Eddy and the rest of the bench. Nazz and the rest of the cheerleaders were starting to come alive as they told the crowed of the team's progress. "HURRY AND SCORE THE FIRST GOAL SO WE CAN RUB IT THEIR FACE!" The Peeler's cheerleaders had nothing to say.

The corner kick came in the 24th minute, and Kevin crossed it and Tom jumped high to head the ball and the keeper grabbed it, only lose balance and fell backwards, but drops the ball and Double D spots it and almost puts a foot on it, only for Pieter to punch it out.

**DJ Danny: Header by Sakai, gra- oh he dropped it, but punched it away in the nick of time, as Double D was right there to almost get a flick on it! Samualson takes it, but he's slide tackled by Ross and it's clean Crosses it in, and…**

As Kevin's cross came in, Mike attempted a bicycle kick, and got the ball, but…

**DJ Danny: And Fox with an attempted bicycle, and it goes over wide!**

**Bob Smith: No defender marked him and he had enough space, but I have never seen anyone attempt to do that is the last 15 years.**

Mike quickly gets up and runs back "So close." He said under his breath. "Hey, Mike. "Next time be true when you take a shot like that!" Kevin shouted as he ran back to his position. "Sometimes I wish a real captain can act like that."

Pieter started yelling at his defenders. "Come on guys, we can't let this worst team get our numbers, we will become that laughing stock for the next few days!" Abby and Eddy looked at this. "Be careful what you say, Keeper." Said Eddy mockingly, The Keeper looked at Eddy, and showed a hand gesture that the neither the ref or linemen saw, and Eddy, now angry, was about to run on the field, but Abby, along with Rolf, and Johnny held Eddy back. "Eddy, the show off wolf will have not the last laugh, and we will make sure of it." Rolf calmed Eddy down.

At the 30th minute, the entire Cobbler home field side was half full, and no one thought it was possible, even Mr. A wanted to know how this was possible. "How did you guys know about this game going on?" Mr. A asked a few students in front of him. "We saw some of the Audio visual department short videos and post on our phones, they post like every 1 minute on this site, and we decided to see this team play good soccer." One kid answered. "What are these guy's names, because I have a job for them." Mr. A asked them.

**DJ Danny: I can't believe I am seeing both a great game, and the side of the field filled of Peach Creek supporters at all in my life.**

**Bob: It's been awhile since I seen something like this, almost big as before, but like this.**

For the next eight minutes, Spudville were dominating at the shots on goal range. But none of them got inside the goal as Ed was just beast, as he just grabbed, saved, and kicked away any attacking plays. In the 39th minute, just right before half time, an indirect free kick was giving to the Peeler's, and Samualson played it in and the cross was coming to Jackman, but in the last second Ed grabbed it and throw it to Double D, who was not prepared for the ball as Samualson was the one on him. "This better work." He hoped. Double's D instinct came in and controlled the ball with his thigh and right before Samualson was about to take the ball from behind, Double D spinned around and Samualson slipped and Double D was all alone and began running hard, everyone in the stands, bench, and press box, were all standing to see what was going to happen next.

**DJ Danny: Double D is all alone! Can he break the curse?!**

Double D was just about 10 yards outside the 18, and got closer, and Pieter was coming outside his goal, Eddy looked on and Abby held his hand, Felix just stood there silent, but what it really was he was holding his breath. Mr. A looked on with both excitement and horror. Double D was at about to shoot it, but all of a sudden, he is clipped from behind by Jackman, who managed to run from point A to point B, just about two inches from the 18 yard box.

**DJ Danny: Double D is brought down, and the ref calls the foul, and is going to card Jackman! That has to be a Red Card!**

The ref came to Jackman and showed him a yellow, which caused both the players and fans to go angry, even Danny and Bob, mostly Bob.

**Bob (furious): You have got to be kidding me! How is that not a red card? He clipped him from behind for crying out loud!**

**DJ Danny: This crowed does not like it, that was a dangerous play, and no red card shown. This is ridicules! **

Felix was also not happy with the call. "Ref he went from behind!" The ref came to Felix. "Your player is not hurt, if he was, then I would have supplied a straight red." The ref told Felix, and Felix decided not to argue on that. Double D, in the meantime, was fine, but he felt that was not a fair move from Jackman, who decided to help him up. "Welcome to soccer." Jackman told Double D. "That was random." Double said as he tried finding an open space inside the 18.

Mike decided to take the free kick, as the ref gave him the ball. "This is the last play before halftime, I give you time but if the keeper clears it out, then I'll call half." He told Mike, and the ref also told Jackman the same thing.

**DJ Danny: This could be the last play before halftime, and Mike Fox is going to try to get this in here.**

Mike lines the ball and see's where the goalie is standing, only for Pieter to tell his defenders to move near the first post. The ref blows the whistle for him to take the kick.

**DJ Danny: The crowed on our side is quiet, will Mike make history for the Cobblers?**

The entire stands on the Cobblers side watch in silence, with some of the kids recording it on their phones, while the Peelers visitor side was jeering at Mike to get in his head. Eddy and Abby held each other's hand and Abby said one word that Eddy never expected her to say. "God, please let this in." Eddy felt the same way. Felix said nothing, all he just did was watch.

Mike takes the shot and it goes over the four man wall, and it bends left and fast, the Spudville Keeper dives for it and it he almost reaches to it, but the ball went in fast, and for the first time in a 15 year drought, the team finally scored first for the first time. When the ball went in, it only took a second for the home side to go crazy in celebration. Mike celebrated by running and by putting his hands up and slide on his knees to the corner flag, and he screamed with joy and was dog piled on by the other players.

**DJ Danny (Goes Crazy): I Don't believe it, I don't believe it, I don't believe it! Mike Fox has broken the 1st part of the curse!**

**Bob (Happy): Good heavens, I think I must be dreaming.**

**DJ Danny (Still going crazy): The 15 year curse is starting to be lifted, the other part is winning the game! Did you see how he bended that ball?**

**Bob: It was a world class finisher, I can't believe I seen that, in all my years of playing Soccer, I have never seen someone put it in like that.**

Felix celebrated by putting his hands up and fist pumping in the air, and the sub bench went nuts. "He did it!" Eddy shouted out. "Now we can beat this team." Eddy went Brad, Rolf, and Johnny to celebrate, along with Abby who jumped with joy. The Peelers fans were stunned, they could not believe that has happened, and the worst place team has drawn first goal, not even the players believed it, Pieter looked mad and banged his hand on the post, not caring that it hurts. The ref blew his whistle to end the first half, and the Cobbler supporters applauded for their team and the great half they have done, as the Cobblers went to their dressing room.

**And that is the fast half, what will the second half bring? Stay tuned to find out.**


	9. Halftime

**This is the locker room conversation between both teams, remember when I said there is bound to be weird chapters sometimes, this is one of them again.**

**Cobbler's dressing room**

The players gathered around, ready to listen to what Felix has to say. "I am impressed with what you did, you may have gotten some shots taken on you, but you fought back, and that's what I like about that in a team." He goes to Mike. "I loved that free kick that you did out there, best I ever seen, and I would like to see more of those later on." Everyone clapped for Mike. "But I also want to give a hand to Double D, even thou you didn't Maradonna the keeper, you allowed us to get a free kick inside the box, and that lead to goal that broke the 15 year silence." The players clapped for Double D, and Eddy patted him on the back. "The last person that is doing well, is none other than our Keeper Ed, who has not allowed the ball to go past him." Everyone cheered for Ed, but Felix stopped it.

"Save the cheers for later, because we need to fix a few things, the most important one is the defense, you need to understand that you can't always relay on Ed for every save, because the keeper is not your clutch, but I am not to be judging on the defense, but that's how the collapse of the team begins, and that is never a good sign what so ever, so in order for that to not happen, we need to still be in control, and start defending more and not allow not that many shots going past you. They now have more possession then we do, and we can't let that happen in the 2nd half, but they will try to make us fight for it, so, let's fight for it."

He goes to the chalk board and switches 30 (Summers) for 8 (Jones). "I will put in Brad for Will, and Brad, I know you are a mid, but we need to have a few defenders on this team, because we are short." "Don't matter, anything to help the team preserve the lead." Brad said confidently. Felix looks at the subs. "The rest of the sub bench, I will let you know when you get playing time, in the meantime, warm up during the second half." He finished. Eddy only had one thing on his mind. "Hey coach, what do you think the Peeler's coach is thinking?" he asked Felix. "I think he is telling his team on what to do next, and maybe he is impressed on how we are doing." Felix said. "In the meantime, why don't you guys take a few shots and get ready for the second half?" The players agreed and decided to go outside to the field, just in time to catch the Cobbler's cheerleaders half time show.

**Peeler's dressing room**

In the dressing room of the Peeler's, Coach Logan, a 140 pound man, along with the players, was not happy to see what he saw in the first half. Jackman, taking his head band off his head, nods in frustration that he had to give up a foul that lead to the goal. "We are losing to the worst team! How in the world could we not get the first goal in the first five minutes of the game?" Coach Logan said furiously. "Tell me, we almost got scored by them on three chances that they got, and now we are losing one nothing to them, when we dominated most of the game! Do you know that they now have an advantage now, and we have to fight back for it?!" He yelled at his players, and Jackman can only agree with those statements.

Few of the Peeler's players, were not understanding what the big deal is, and a defender decided to ask about what the big deal is. "Coach, permission to speak freely?" One of the defenders asked. "Permission granted." Logan allowed. "Is it really that much of a big deal, I mean they do lack defense, but can it really be all that bad if we lose to them?"

He asked, but Jackman didn't like what he said, and stood up and went to the defenders face. "How dare you ask the coach that…" Jackman was cut off by Logan. "It's alright Jackman, he's one of the few that don't know what this is about." Logan calmed Jackman down, and Jackman sits back down.

"We want to keep them to have a losing streak, but if we become the team that loses and they finally snapped their losing streak, we become a laughing stock, and that won't be good for us at all. Our fans stopped cheering after that first goal went in, and that's not a sound I would like to here at all, and now, they think we are going to give up since we can't fight back. So, do you get it?" He asked the defender. "Kinda, but what is our game plan for the second half?" He asked Logan. Logan took a minute, and came up with a game plan.

"Alright, we know they are having trouble defending, but the thing that saves them is that keeper, find a way to score on him, take a dive inside the box, shoot a volley, or anything, once we get it past that keeper, we are back in this game." Logan looks at Jackman. "Jack, you saved us by not allowing that Maradonna wanna be to score, but since you got a yellow card, you need to be careful now." Jackman pretended to listen to the coach, as he had a different idea on how to score, and it wasn't a good one, but it's the only way the team can tie the game. "So in the meantime, go out there and practice a little bit and get ready for the 2nd half." Logan ordered his team, and Jackman slowly walked out, thinking of what, no one knows.

On the field, Nazz and the girls were performing in front of the crowed for their halftime performance, only for Donna and her team to look on and hate the performance. "Great, they now believe in each other that they came win this game and the bet." One of Donna's friends said.

"Don't worry, we can alter the deal, and hope they pray we don't alter it any further." Donna said with an evil smile. "What is your plan?" her friend asked, unsettled. "The plan is to see if they can handle an early taste of rotten potatoes." Donna answered. She picks up a potato gun filled with rotten spuds and aimed it at Sarah, who was sitting in the bottom of the tower. "Well show them what defeat taste like with rotten spuds.

**Now onto the second half and the conclusion of part one. 31 days to go til Brazil.**


	10. 2nd half

**Let the second half commence, and this will also be the end of part one.**

As the second half was about to get underway, the crowd from Peach Creek cheered for their team as the returned to the field, and what was more awesome is that the entire side was sold out, and in the front row was all the players parents, except for Double D's parents, this made Double D a little upset, and Kevin saw this. "You ok, Double D?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just your parents and everyone else's are here, mine are not." He told Kevin. "Double D, I'm sorry." Kevin responded. "It's ok, Kevin, I been through a few things without my parents." Double D ended the talk and started high clips with his feet.

Felix was amazed by the turnout at this point. "Now that's a standing ovation." Felix said to the players as both him and the players came out of the tunnel. Coach Logan came out and looked at Felix, but said nothing and walked away. "Thinks he can get us, I will show him what it means to be a coach, not an indoor one." He said to himself. Jackman came out last, and received a storm of boos from the fans, mostly for that foul that should have been a red for him.

**DJ Danny: Welcome back and if you have read it right, The Peach Cobblers have scored first and the entire arena on our side is filled of supporters from our school, and this beats out the visitors side any day, and we was the last time you seen this kind of support, Bob?**

**Bob: Not in a long time.**

**DJ Danny: Well, let's see how the team will do in the second half.**

The first five minutes was almost like the first half, but no one got close to anybody's goal.

46th minute

**DJ Danny: A free kick to Peach Creek, and it's an indirect kick, and Ross will send it in…**

Kevin sent to ball inside the penalty area and Tom read the ball and headed it straight at the keeper, but unlike last time the Pieter was standing strong.

**DJ Danny: Sakai with a header! But an easy grab for Pieter and he throws it to Bleech.**

Logan responded negative to this. "Hey, kept your heads up, we almost got scored on by these guys, don't let them make it 2-0!" He barked.

49th minute

A Corner kick goes to Peach Creek and Kevin takes it, and sends it inside, Tom was about to head it, but Pieter punches it away.

**DJ Danny: Sakai, but Pieter gets there first, and it's punched away. Pieter doesn't want another one to go past him.**

**Bob: You can see that Peach Creek is attacking better now and they do not want to stop attacking this goal.**

55th minute

On the attack, Kevin played a through ball to Sam, who shoots it 15 yards from the goal.

**DJ Danny: Ross gives a through ball to Sam, and….**

The Pieter jumped for it, but it hits the inside of the cross bar, and bounces out, but Double D was all alone.

**DJ Danny: Taylor hits the cross bar, and Carter taps it in!**

Double D tapped it in the goal and the crowd went crazy, but before Double D can celebrate, the linesman raised the flag. The crowds cheers went to disbelief's and did what any crowd would do, boo at the referee. Double D saw this and put his hand to his face. Logan was glad that it was offside, but was still mad at his players that they are getting shot on them, not on the other team.

**DJ Danny: 2-0 Cobb-, wait, Double D was caught offside, and it's not going to count!**

A video was sent from the AV Club to DJ Danny's laptop and it showed Double D was offside.

**DJ Danny: We have the replay here, and Double D was offside before the ball was even shot, he ran to fast.**

**Bob: Poor Double D, he could have made it 2-0, but they got plenty of time to do it.**

Eddy couldn't believe Double D was offside. "So close, I would have gone crazy if he made that in." "We all would have gone crazy Eddy." Rolf told him. Felix called Rolf over, and informed him at the 60th minute he was about to go in.

63rd minute

The Peelers got a throw in and tried to get it inside the goal area, but then Yuka took a volley that went over the bar.

**DJ Danny: That was not a good way to score a goal what so ever.**

**Bob: They are nervous Danny.**

Logan yelled at Yuka. "This isn't the world cup you are playing in, you are playing in middle school soccer, not world cup level!"

At the 60th minute, Felix switched out Tom for Rolf, giving Rolf right Midfield.

64th minute

The Cobbler's go on the attack again and Rolf took on two defenders near the corner.

**DJ Danny: Here's Berg, the Norwegian, going into the corner, two men going to him.**

Rolf knew that he was cornered and had only one option, pass it back to Kevin and let Kevin take the ball, but Rolf had a better idea, or crazy one at the most, he jumped with the ball in between his feet and got past the two defenders, causing the crowd to be amazed and shout "Olay". Eddy and the rest of the bench saw this and were amazed as well, even Felix was the same way.

**DJ Danny (surprised): Rolf just jumped with the ball like a male penguin would do! He continues forward to the goal!**

Rolf made his way into the penalty area and began running inside and turned to try to get around the last defender and shot the ball and rolled to the ground.

**DJ Danny: Berg, gets around the last defender and takes the Shot!**

The Ball soared past Pieter as he dived for it on his left, barely reaching out for it, but it missed the left side of the post by three inches.

**DJ Danny: Oh he just missed!**

The crowd almost cheered for the impending goal, but instead of disbelief reactions, they cheered and applauded great footwork from Rolf. Rolf looked at the last second only to see that it didn't go in, but he smiled as he felt that he was able to show off his skill, Kevin came by to help his friend up. "Good skill, Rolf." Rolf took Kevin's hand and got up. "Rolf always wanted to do that." Rolf said to Kevin and the both went back to their positions.

In the stands, one of the kids in front of Mr. A said something that gave Mr. A an idea. "I'd pay money to see that." When he heard this, he can now see it, a diamond vision score board, jersey's being sold, and fixing the school's problems. "Now that helps, but they better win this game to do so." He said, hoping that would be the case.

In the 74th minute, the Peeler's now hand the upper hand as they had the ball in the penalty area. Hotse, played the ball in and Jackman tried to dive for it, but only for Ed to pick it up in the last second, causing Jackman to roll at the last second out of bounds, Jackman hit the ground with frustration.

**DJ Danny: Jackman is just not having a good day is he, Bob?**

**Bob: Maybe that yellow card has something to do with it.**

Everyone cleared out the area and Ed passed it to Troy, Jackman ran behind Troy, but noticed Troy about to kick it, and at that last glance, he slide tackled Troy, but got the ball in the process and began running with it towards Ed, with the visiting crowd happy to see something going on.

**DJ Danny: Jackman! Clean tackle, all alone, Victor is trying to catch up!**

Jackman ran to Ed and Ed ran out, but Jackman went tweezers on Ed, and it went through Ed's legs, Jack was near the goal and slide to the ball, but he was too late as the ball went over the goal line, causing the visiting team supporters to go nuts.

**DJ Danny (shocked): And Jackman ties it with 8 minutes left to go! And now the crowd on our side is quiet and stunned.**

**Bob (stunned): I…..I can't believe that happened.**

Jackman celebrated by going to the crowd hitting the shield on his jersey, and pretended to peel a potatoe, while Hotse and Yuka jump behind him, and Logan was pumping his arms in the air. "Now that's a goal."

Felix looked up mad and shouted for the players on the field to stay in the game. Mr A saw that everything was ruined and had felt that the idea of fixing the school is not going to work anymore. "Dane it." He whispered. Eddy, Johnny, Brad and Tom couldn't believe Ed was scored on, Abby was stunned, but Ed only looked at the ball and threw it out for the restart to happen. "It's only one Ed. Don't lose hope." Ed said in his mind.

With five minutes to go, the Cobblers looked as they have lost their spirit, however, it seemed to get worse as in the 78th minute, Sam was taking the ball and was battling with Hotse, but Hotse accidently turned hard and hit Sam in the face.

**DJ Danny: Sam goes down, and this does not look good!**

The ref signaled Felix to come over, but right before he did, he looked at Eddy. "Eddy, get ready to go in for him." Eddy, at first didn't believe it. "Wait, me?" Eddy pointed to himself. "Yes, you! Get ready to take right field!" Felix annoyed that Eddy wasn't paying attention. "Alright, here we go." Said Eddy, not really thinking it's a good idea that he should play, mostly because he can't score at all, even with his bad foot.

He was next to Abby, and Abby looked at him. "Eddy, there is something I need to tell you." "Look, if it was about that kiss I tried to put on you I….." He got interrupted by Abby. "It's not about that, I need you to do three things for me. Can you do them?" She asked him. "I'll try. What are they?" Eddy asked.

"Number 1, don't ever give up on a play, no matter if its long shot. Number 2, Use your head, and at any moment, just use you head." Abby informed him, but she forgot three. "Alright, what's number three?" He asked. "This." Abby answered with a kiss, and everyone on the bench started wolf whistling and Rolf and Kevin on the field saw this. "Looks like the little Casanova Ed boy finally got lucky." Rolf said happy for Eddy. After Abby was done, Eddy looked at her and said. "I'll return the favor." He said and walked onto the field while Sam was helped out by Felix.

"Abby, can you get the medical supplies?" Felix asked her. "What happened?" She asked. "Sam got hit in the mouth, and he is bleeding, bad." Without question Abby went and got the first aid supplies and began to help with Sam's mouth. Eddy, at the meantime, didn't know what Abby meant by use your head. "I am using my head, I been using it since I was born."

78th minute

The Peelers' went on the attack and Hotse was controlling the ball and made a move on Jack, only for Jack to take him down 26 yards away from the goal.

**DJ Danny: And the referee will give a free kick to the Peeler's and this may be the Peeler's last attack of the game.**

Yuka will take the free kick and lined the ball up. Yuka decided to take it quickly after the ref whistled the play to go on, and Yuka kicked and Ed dived for the ball and grabbed it and took some time with it.

**DJ Danny: Time is running out for the Cobblers, will they end this game in a draw, or will something great will happen.**

As the game entered in the 79th minute, Ed through the ball to Will, and Will crossed it far to Rolf, who controlled it with his chest and began to run with it and he outran his first man, and got mid field and then faced another defender and Rolf decided to Cruijff the defender and was running towards goal, with the crowd going nuts over this.

**DJ Danny: Is there anything this kid can't do?**

Rolf was about to get attacked by another defender and he crossed the ball in to Double D, but Double D saw that he wasn't in a good place to head the ball, but he had a feeling, that someone was going to go near the outside of the left post. "I really hope this works this time." Double D flicked the ball off his head.

**DJ Danny: Double D flicks the ball wide….**

Pieter thought this was an easy grab, but he then saw a Cobbler player running in and it was Eddy.

**DJ Danny: Wait, there's a Cobbler player running for the ball!**

"Use your head, Use your head, Use your head." Eddy kept repeating this got close to the ball, which was close of going out, Pieter knew that he had to make a choice, and he decided to stay in the goal. Eddy got close enough to the ball and realized what Abby meant by head, actually use your head to hit the ball. Eddy got close and headed the ball down hard, and Pieter tried to catch the ball, but it went fast past under his hands, but the ball still didn't cross the line, but it was heading for the other post. Everyone looked on, and fell on the ground and looked up, and saw that the ball passed Pieter, but not inside the net. The ball then hit the inside of the post, and it went…

**DJ Danny: IT'S IN! The Cobblers have done the impossible**

When Eddy saw this, He stood up and ran in excitement and removed his shirt, and went to Abby and they both embraced with a kiss and fell on the ground to continue making out. A dog pile went on both of them. Ed celebrated by running to the crowd, with fist of victory.

The ref was about to give Eddy a yellow card, but looked at his watch and blew his whistle to end the game, and this breaking the 15 year silence of the Cobbler losing streak. Felix jumped with Joy and couldn't believe that he has won his first game as a soccer coach and got a win for the Peach Creek Cobblers.

D**J Danny: The Cobbler's win! The Cobbler's win! A late goal put in by Eddy McGee, from an impossible angle, he managed to put it in, pass Pieter, and a little help from the post, made sure it went in!**

**Bob (Insane): YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

The Peeler's fans couldn't believe that they have lost the first game, the players showed expressions of disbelief, Pieter laying on the ground looking at the sky, and nodding his head. Jackman was sitting up straight and couldn't think of any other way to see a different ending to this. Logan held both hands to his face, and then looked on to see that they are not the winners today.

**DJ Danny: The game felt like a final for the Cobblers as they did win in championship form, but that is a long way to go for the team.**

**Bob: That's the way it's suppose to be like, and god is that a good ending to a game.**

Jackman got up and went to the now finished Dog pile, and looked at Eddy, everyone thought it was going to be a fight, but Jackman put his hand to congratulate Eddy, Eddy shook his hand. "You did good guys, hope you make it to the playoffs." Jackman then did the same to everyone, along with the rest of the players of the Peeler's, the Cobblers went to the supporter's side and clapped for the fans, and they clapped back, and the Peeler players did the same thing to the Cobblers side. Pieter went to Ed, and said. "That was fine goal keeping today my friend." "Same to you, my friend." The both shook hands and talked for a little bit.

Logan went to Felix and shook hands with each other. "One heck of a game, kid. I think you will do well." Logan said to Felix and he went to the dressing room and waited for his players so they can leave. "A little advice is always the best advice." Felix said to himself.

**DJ Danny: Well Bob, you got your wishes today, what are your new ones?**

**Bob (Tears of Joy): Can't believe what I saw, a miracle.**

Nazz went to the Peeler's side and she and Donna looked at each other, knowing that a deal is a deal. "Oh Ed." Sarah called him over, and Ed went over after shaking hands with Pieter. "You and Donna have to kiss now." Sarah informed him. "Do I have to Sarah? It is not really me." Ed complained. "See, he doesn't want to kiss me because it's not right." Donna said, thanking that Ed has standards.

"No, it's because I don't kiss girls that are so uptight, and have no respect to others." Ed told her. "What?" Donna went from happy to confuse. "I could tell from you posture that you have nothing good for yourself, and using make up like a movie monster for your face, is so not my style. So you don't surprise me at all." Ed walked away, and the Cobbler cheerleaders loved him and started wooing at Donna. "That's it!" Donna pulled out her spud gun and was about to fire at Ed, but all of a sudden. "Now Ed!" Nazz yelled out to him and Ed jumped out of the way and it showed Sarah and Jimmy with the Cobbler Canon. "Say hello to my little friend!" Ed called out to Donna, who's only response. "Oh snap." Sarah fired the Canon and a lot of peaches came out of the Canon and get all the Peeler cheer leaders and they all started running to the bus and started crying. "Now that's entertainment." Sarah said as she high fives Jimmy. Lisa out of nowhere looked at Ed and said. "I love him." Only for Sarah and Jimmy to react with yuk expressions.

**DJ Danny: Now that will conclude our radio broadcast for today, and now we will be seeing you on Friday, and the start of the first road game out of five as the Cobbler's take on the Creek View Otters, so once again I am DJ Danny, and along with my co-host Bob Smith, and see you guys next time.**

**Bob Smith: Good bye.**

As the Peeler's and their fans left Peach Creek, the crowd from the Cobbler side congratulated the team one more time and they started to go home, along with some of the Cobbler players leaving with their parents. "Thank you for coming, hope to see you guys here when the team comes back after their away stand." Mr. A told everyone." Mr A left. "Looks like the school funds are going to come back, but that will only be when they come back." He said to himself and looked out at the stadium.

The players, Eddy, Double D, Ed, Rolf, and Kevin, at the mean time, where trying to get home, only for them to be stopped by DJ Danny. "Hey boys, I was wondering if the five of you guys would want to be on my show in the morning?" They all responded yes to that. "Alright the show starts at seven, so that means you guys can try to get up at 6:00 for the show, it actually starts at 7, if you can." DJ Danny informed them. "Will be there." Kevin said, and DJ Danny left fist pumping the team. "Good job, Eddy. See you guys tomorrow." Kevin said as he and Eddy fist pumped, along with Ed, and Double D and left. Rolf did the same with and put Eddy in a soft head lock. "What did I tell you Eddy?" Rolf questioned him. "I know, Rolf." Eddy got out of the head lock and saw Abby, standing next to Ed. "All right, see you tomorrow, Ed boys." Rolf left, leaving the Eds and Abby on the track.

They continued walking, with Eddy and Abby holding hands. "Well, you too have a good ending today." Double D said, still upset his parents didn't show up, Eddy read this. "Don't worry Double D, they will show up to a game, which one I don't know." He patted Double D on the back.

Ed had something on his mind. "Hey guys, we won't bump into an evil person that hates us sometime in the future because of something we didn't know from the past?" he asked. "Who knows, Ed, that normally happens in t.v. to make things seem it's the end or something but turns out there is a plot twist in the end." Eddy responded. "I think I'm going to like it here, show much drama, show much adventure, what more can you ask for." Abby said. "Three Eds and the adventure gets better." Double D added and all four laughed at this and exited the track, showing the sunset behind them. [The song I'm the man from Aloe Blacc is played for for a few seconds]

**Girl you can tell everybody,**

**Yeah you can tell everybody**

**Go ahead and tell everybody,**

**I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man**

**Yes I am, Yes I am, Yes I'm am**

**I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man**

Mean While

In a house in lemon brook

A player with a small Mohawk was just listening to the reports on the radio in his house, when he heard this on the news. "Peach Creek has won the game in the last second, as Eddy McGee scored the last goal of the game, and this put an end to the Peach Creek 15 year losing streak." He gets up from his chair, and takes out a newspaper clipping of Eddy being humiliated in Lemon Brook. "So, we have another." He said with an evil smile. "Hopefully there dreams and his are crushed, like what the other one did to my my families, revenge will be a dish best served cold." He starts laughing evilly. He starts laughing evilly, but he stops when his mom called him. "Tony, your favorite food is on the table, I'm not going to say it again. "Ok mom, coming down now." He walks to his door, but goes back to the newspaper clipping and continues his evilness. "Vengeance will be mine!" He then exits his room.

**And that ends part one, talk about a plot twist. We are only 30 days until Brazil, and I can't wait for it part two may start tomorrow.**


	11. Eddy in the morning

**Now, part 2, I wanted to do a previously thing, but I decided not to do that. One of the Kankers are in this chapter, and it explains what happened to them after BPS.**

**Part 2: Ed-putters**

**Chapter 11: Eddy in the morning.**

Eddy was sleeping in his house, exhausted from yesterday's game. His alarm woke him up, and realized that he needed to be at the radio station in 20 minutes. "Oh man, why do radio shows have to start early in the morning?" He groaned, he went to the shower and did his morning routine.

When he was done taking a shower, he quickly grabbed breakfast with just one toast and was about to leave when he was stopped by his father. "Hey son, that goal you made, I just want to know, how did you score from that angle?" he asked him. "I just used my head, and that's all I needed to do." Eddy responded. "Not what I was expecting, but I can live with it." He accepted.

"I'll be here listening to the radio show, you sure you don't need a ride?" He asked. "Dad, we are a middle school soccer team, we don't have crazy people coming to our doorstep right now asking for autographs." Eddy assured him. "Alright, take care." He said allowing Eddy to leave, but right before Eddy was about to leave, he stopped and asked his dad a question. "Hey dad, did you notice that everyone else's parents came to the game and not Double D's?" Eddy's father took a second to think about this.

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to them in a month, they also leave to that lab in downtown early in the morning." "Do you think they will ever show up, you did, the last time you went to see a game was when…" Eddy stopped, he didn't want to make his dad have a bad day.

"I'm sorry dad, I almost brought him up." "It's alright, I'm not mad at him anymore, but I can't talk to him since he tried to turn the town into a giant stink bomb." Eddy was still hurt from this event. "But we gave the town the cover up, and I still feel bad for it." "Hey, they did it as a favor for you and the other two. He agreed to never come back to Peach Creek, unless he changes his ways." Eddy's father reminded him.

"Like that will ever happen." Eddy said with anger. "Hey, some people change, Eddy. They did as well, even thou they took the blame instead of him." Eddy's father hugged him. "Go to the radio station, you will feel better." Eddy's father told him.

Eddy went out to walk to the radio station, unknown that he was being followed by followed by someone. By the time Eddy got near the radio station, he realized someone was following him, but he knew who it was. "You know it's not as easy as it was before." He said smiling and turned around and saw Lee Kanker, who got a little taller, but her hair was down and has both her eyes exposed. "Saw you play yesterday, not bad for a small guy." Lee said. Eddy turned around and saw her, but he wasn't scared of her. "Thanks, and what brings you here?" He asked her. "Come to say hi and see how my Ex is doing." She answered him. "How's the new school?" he asked. "Not bad, but it's missing all you guys and stuff." She answered.

Eddy. "You can come back you know."

Lee. "We know, but we will wait till the time is right."

Eddy. "How are May and Marie?"

Lee. "They are doing better, Marie has been getting better at basketball. Lee is doing well in typing."

Eddy. "And you?"

Lee. "My leg is still healing, but it doesn't hurt right now, it also doesn't hurt when I paint."

Eddy. "I can't believe you helped us, but you took the blame in the end when it really was his fault."

"We made bad decisions Eddy, and we took advantage of you guys and we felt it was the right thing to do. Plus, the school couldn't handle us anymore, but they did agree to let us come back when we are considered safe to return." Lee finished. "That new girl that you kissed made the headlines." She took out a newspaper, and showed Eddy, shirtless and has small six pack on him. "That's a keeper, just don't put it on whatever those things are called these days." Eddy joked, talking about a chine. "Don't worry, that was the old me, Eddy." She reminded him. "Just promise me one thing, don't let her go." "I don't plan too." He assured her. Eddy looked at his watch, and had actually ten minutes until he had to get to the radio station. "Hey Lee, I have enough time…." Lee was gone. "Hope she's okay." He said and continued walking into the radio station.

Eddy was about to enter the station, he gets bumped into Abby, who was about to go get Eddy, and they both fell to the ground. "Hey, I was about to get you, what took you so long?" She asked. "I was…just talking to somebody that I haven't seen in a while." Eddy semi said the truth to Abby. "Was that person special?" She asked. "In a way…kinda." Eddy answered. "You better hurry, DJ Danny is waiting for you." Abby reminded him was he was here. "The guys are already here?" He asked. "Yes, they have been waiting for you since 6:30, even thou you guys are not going on air til seven, he wants to go over a few rules about what not to say on the station." Abby said, as she guided Eddy inside the radio station and inside was posters of bands and singers on the wall. "Don't standards have told us that plan." Eddy asked as he broke the fourth wall, Abby turned around and looked confused on what Eddy said. "Standards?" She asked. "Never mind, let's go." Eddy dropped the subject and they walked to where DJ Danny and the other guys were waiting.

**Yep, the kankers are no longer attending Peach Creek Jr. High., and I will not reveal why until later on into this story, but what do you think happened? You can guess if you want.**


	12. DJ Danny and the Fave Five

**This is another interview chapter, with DJ Danny and the fave six.**

As the show was about to begin, Abby was behind the glass that separated the radio booth, and the producer both. "Never seen one this big before." She said to the sound checker. "It's all big because of DJ Danny, he makes a lot of money here, then at the games." The sound checker told her. He checked his watch, and signaled Danny for the show to air, and he counted down from 5, and after one, the on air sign was lit.

Recorded Male Voice over: DJ Danny in the morning. Check It. **[Random background noise is being played]** On the air with DJ Danny in the morning, on A.M. 1520. Here he is.

DJ Danny: Hello, and good morning Peach Creek, and welcome to DJ Danny in the morning. I'm your host DJ Danny. Today, we have five guest stars from the Peach Creek Cobbler soccer team, and if haven't read or heard the news, The Peach Creek Cobblers have won their first game in over 15 years, and also scored first for the first time, and win a home game in 15 years as well. It was a historic day yesterday, and we will talk to the five players from the squad. Yesterday's game was so great that I have to replay me and Bob's reaction to Eddy McGee's goal. **[Danny and Bob's commentary plays over]** We both went crazy, and so did the entire Cobbler supporters, and the game ended two to one in the end over Spudville, the first win against that team after 7 times losing to them in the 15 year span of the dark era. Now, I am honored to welcome the five players from yesterday's game: The Captain, Kevin Ross.

Kevin: It's an honor.

DJ Danny: The Amazing Goalie, Ed.

Ed: Hello.

DJ Danny: The Norwegian wonder, Rolf Berg.

Rolf: The Son of the Sheppard is thankful to be here.

DJ Danny: The Smart Runner, Edward "Double D" Carter

Double D: Nice to be here.

DJ Danny: And finally the Header of Steel himself, Eddy McGee.

Eddy: Nice to be on the show for the first time.

DJ Danny: Alright guys, since we only have you til 7:45 since it's a school day, we want to get a few things said on the radio as possible. So let me ask a question with you guys. When the game was about to start, did you have any idea on what was going to happen?

**(All the players were thinking, then Kevin broke the ice)**

Kevin: To be honest, we thought we were going to get scored on easily, and lose confidence and have the worst game, but if it wasn't for Ed, then we wouldn't have a good reason to fight back.

Rolf: Strong Headed Ed boy was so good, I couldn't breathe every time he made a great save.

Eddy: Ed was the one of the stars that day, and I think we would've been down 4-0 easy, but they had trouble with Ed, and his sharpness.

DJ Danny: (Looks at Ed) So Ed, have you ever played soccer before?

Ed: No, it was really my first time playing, I have never even played with gloves until my cousin Abby trained me in a matter of just two days. **(Ed looks to Abby)** And I have to thank her for that.

Abby puts a thumbs up to Ed.

DJ Danny **(surprised)**: You're kidding, you have never played soccer when you were a kid?

Ed did not know how to answer this, so Double D and Eddy had to help him with that.

Double D: All three of us only knew how to kick a ball after playing a game of kick the can, but that didn't last long at all.

Eddy: I don't even remember what happened during that time.

Double D: It doesn't matter, the only thing that surprised us was that the three of us were able to handle a ball, except for Ed, but he was just a quick learner, and boy did Ed do well.

DJ Danny: He sure was, and the audio visual club was there to quickly upload the saves to our press box and the great save from Ed would have to be this one, in the fourth minute that lead to the corner kick, Ed, what was going through your mind and tell me, in the best way you can.

**(Everyone watches the video)**

Ed: All that was in my mind was save the ball, save the ball, save the ball, and I did.

DJ Danny: And what a save it was, you are pretty good at keeper Ed.

Ed: Thank you.

DJ Danny: Now Double D, who was the best player from yesterday.

Double D: Out of all the players, I couldn't believe Ed was so great in that game, but during halftime, Coach Felix did remind us that Ed isn't our clutch, and throughout the second half we managed to get on the attacking side more, but then that goal went passed Ed, and the words Felix told us was all true, but then all that changed in the last minute.

DJ Danny: And wasn't that a great opening to the start of the season. Now Double D, the one thing I wanted to ask you is near the end of the first, you manage to control the ball with your chest, and display the ball by your side and spin around, causing the Peeler defender to slip, and you began running from half way to just the outside of the twenty yard box, before being taking down by Jackman, how do you do it?

Double D: I can only say that it's only instinct helped me to do that sort of thing, because I have to be honest, when the adrenaline kicked in, I was thinking that all I needed to do was get to the goal and score the first goal, but unfortunately, I will have to wait another day, but give Mike credit, he did score on a great free kick, and got the first goal of the game. **(Double then realizes that Mike isn't there)** Why didn't Mike come today?

DJ Danny: I tried to get him to come in, but for some reason, he didn't want to.

Kevin: He will, maybe some time in the middle of the season, you never know.

DJ Danny: I guess you're right, but that free kick is still the best I have seen in a long time. **(Video plays of Mike's free kick). **Now that's a good way to start a game.

Kevin: Agreed.

DJ Danny: (Looks** at Rolf)** Now Rolf, there has been a lot of questions I have to say about those moves you made last night, but since we don't have that much time, I am going to only narrow it down to two questions. The first one is: Where in the world did you learn those moves?

Rolf: Which ones, the one's Rolf hasn't done yet, or the ones last night?

DJ Danny: The ones from last night.

Rolf: Well, Rolf and Kevin have been practicing with the ball, sometimes for fun, but also watching the soccer players from around the world trying them out, and the son of the Sheppard tried these moves and some are easy, while others are hard to accomplish, including the stepping stool that Paulo Di Canio did against Wimbledon in 2000, I tried so many times to do it, but failed to finish it, so that was one of the reasons that the son of the Sheppard didn't attempt it yesterday.

DJ Danny: It probably would've been a good goal. **(Red light starts blinking)** We are going to take a commercial break, and finish of the interview with the Captain and the Head of steel; here on DJ Danny in the morning.

The break took five minutes, and the show continued.

DJ Danny: Welcome back and I'm here with five team members of the Cobbler's team from last night's win against Spudville; and now Kevin, what was it like to be named captain of the team?

Kevin: To be honest, I actually didn't want it at first, because after what happened during the football season, I didn't want to become a captain again, but after last night, I felt it was the right thing to do in the end, and we pulled it off very well.

DJ Danny: When the tying goal went past you guys, some of you felt that it was all over, but you and Rolf, Double D, and Eddy were the ones that didn't give up, or did the whole team not give up?

Kevin: Nobody gave up, we just weren't prepared for what was going to happen next. Enter the head of steel, Eddy.

Eddy: I'm just going to say it now, I had no idea that I was going to score that goal.

**(Everyone laughed)**

DJ Danny: Why?

Eddy: Because I didn't know what I was going to do, I was trying to get the ball to get in somehow, but I didn't know what was going to happen, all I needed to do was use my head, and I did.

DJ Danny: What gave you that theory?

Eddy looks at Abby, and she smiles and he smiles back.

Eddy: Her. **(He points to her)**

Everyone looked and she blushed at this.

Eddy: My girlfriend, Abby Rose. She told me to use my head and I did, and that's what lead to the goal, and I thanked her for that.

DJ Danny: And you two made the front cover, both of you are on the ground, making out in some of the pages, while the front still showed Eddy and his muscularly, and his abs. Abby covered her face in embarrassment, but laughed at this as well.

Kevin(laughing): Well, he got the soccer girlfriend, and I'm not jealous.

Rolf(laughed): Rolf thought he was the only strong one here, but now there is another.

The video of Eddy's goal is played and Eddy still can't believe he scored from that angle.

Eddy: Maybe one day I will figure out how I scored that goal, and maybe I will try to score often, but I also want to score on foot.

DJ Danny: If you practice more, not criticizing, just saying, maybe you will.

Danny put the paper down and looked at the wall clock and only had two minutes left, before the guys had to go to school.

DJ Danny: All right guys, we only have time for one more question and this is about this Friday's away game and I want to know what you guys think is going to happen against Pier View?

Eddy: Simply, we are going to go in there and play our hardest and maybe, get another win.

Kevin: I second that comment.

DJ Danny: All right, we will see what happens. Thanks to the five players from the Peach Creek Cobblers from stopping by and whoever is planning on going to Pier View on Friday, it's only a 20 minute drive from here, and we would like to see the team be supported by you guys out there, and that will conclude today's morning talk, once again, I am DJ Danny, and up next, the morning wake up call.

**And now, onto the Pier View game. Surprised that I haven't gotten that many reviews from you guys, but I can still write, it's just take longer then, and I kinda want to finish this story by the time the world cup starts. So please review, if you want.**


End file.
